


The First Six Months of the Rest of Our Lives

by Towaneko



Series: Hidden Hearts [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anniversary, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Doctor Strange (2016), Pre-Iron Man 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaneko/pseuds/Towaneko
Summary: Their Six Month Anniversary





	The First Six Months of the Rest of Our Lives

No one expected them to become a couple. Much less start a relationship. 

After all they both had huge egos and Tony had a reputation as a playboy, known for never taking home the same girl more than once. Yet here Tony was, sitting at a five star Italian restaurant waiting for his boyfriend. 

Waiting so they could celebrate their six month anniversary. 

_Had it really been six months?_ Already twelve times longer than any other relationship Tony had tried at. That also didn't include the four months spent with them going in and out of each other’s beds and eventually evolving into spending time out of them. Dancing around each other, neither really knowing how to take that next step into starting a relationship.

It had taken Rhodey’s constant pestering phone calls, rare as they were since he was in air force training, before Tony had even really admitted that he wanted something more with Stephen. 

Even then it was another two weeks before they took the leap. 

They had been at the movies, some horror movie in which they had spent more time making fun of teenage couple in front of them rather than watching the movie.

The boy had just tried slipping his arm around the girl’s shoulder only to elbow her in the head causing the two of them to burst into hysterics. 

“You’re such an asshole, Strange. It’s probably the kid’s first date,” Tony had managed to gasp out into between laughs. 

“It takes one to know one. And that’s Dr. Strange to you!” Stephen had replied with a toss of popcorn from the large bucket in his lap. Gone was the cold tone that he had the first time he had corrected Tony. 

“Ok, _Dr. Asshole._ ” Tony then turned to grab more popcorn only to find Stephen a lot closer than he had thought. 

Both froze, just staring at each other. That is until Stephen groaned in frustration and muttered something that sounded like, ‘screw this.’ 

Before Tony could find out what he had said, Stephen leaned forward his lips colliding with Tony’s. 

And that had been the beginning.  
“This way Mr. Strange.” 

Tony looked up to spot Stephen being lead to the table. 

“That’s Doctor Strange,” Tony corrected the waiter before standing to pull out his boyfriend’s chair. At this point his boyfriend’s constant correction for others to call him Doctor had become a game, who would be the first to correct the offending party. 

“I’m still leading 33 to 24.” Stephen said as he sat down, the waiter leaving them menus before walking away. He waited till Tony was sitting before he pulled a single rose out from inside his suit jacket.

Tony’s face turned bright red as he accepted the flower. 

Stephen cleared his throat feeling as if he did something wrong. “I’ve never celebrated a six month anniversary before but Christine said that it was customary to present roses. And while I acknowledge the fact she probably thinks I’m dating a girl I thought it wouldn’t hurt to-” 

Tony cut off his rambling with a small kiss.

“I’ve never been in a relationship this long before either. But,” Tony glanced down, embarrassed. “I like to hope— to believe that we are doing it right.” 

Stephen smiled and held out his wine glass. “To two assholes figuring out how to have a real relationship.” 

Tony laughed before lifting his glass. “And to the many misunderstandings and fights that Rhodey and Christine will eventually hate us for.” 

It was their first and last six month anniversary.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](towaneko.tumblr.com)
> 
> Come chat about future parts or share your feels about Infinity Wars with me.


End file.
